1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a luminance adjustment part, a display apparatus having the luminance adjustment part, and a method of adjusting luminance using the luminance adjustment part. The luminance adjustment part may minimize power consumption and/or may minimize color distortion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image and includes a light source module for providing a light to the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light source module may be a backlight assembly.
The liquid crystal display panel may include a set of pixel electrodes, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the set of pixel electrodes and the common electrode. Voltages may be applied to the pixel electrodes and the common electrode to generate an electric field. When the electric field is adjusted, the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is adjusted so that a desired image is displayed.
The light source module includes a plurality of light sources for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light sources may include at least one of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), and a light emitting diode (“LED”).
The luminance of the light source module may be adjusted according to the image to be displayed on the display panel, in order to decrease power consumption of the display apparatus. For example, when a relatively dark image is to be displayed, the luminance of the light source module may be decreased. When the luminance of the light source module decreases, a grayscale of the image may be increased according to the luminance of the light source module, in order to compensate image data.
A maximum value among red (R) data, green (G) data, and blue (B) data of a pixel may be used to adjust the luminance of the light source module. Nevertheless, the maximum value among the red (R) data, the green (G) data, and the blue (B) data may not satisfactorily represent luminance perceived by human eyes. As a result, the luminance of the displayed image as perceived by a viewer may appear to be distorted.
If the image data is compensated using the distorted luminance, hue, chrominance, and/or luminance of the displayed image may be further distorted.